My Beloved
by VelseaLover8866
Summary: This is a story where Vaughn the grumpy cowboy meets Chelsea, the school's badass princess. They can't stop bumping into each other. Are they fated to be together? Read to find out! (This is my first ever fanfiction! :D Btw, it is Rated M for Harsh Language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Grace and this is my first ever fanfiction! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**BUT, I own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chelsea's P.O.V

The teacher is asking me a question. But I still ignore her anyway since I hardly listen to anything she is babbling about. Instead of answering my Biology teacher, I stared directly at her dull grey eyes.

The teacher also stared at me, impatiently. A few minutes later she finally snaps and ordered me to go help myself in the Principal's Office. And gladly, I marched my way to the Principal's Office.

I went there almost everyday, so I am apparently very familiar with the way there. I have a reputation in this school, for beating the crap out of people. Kid or no kid, teacher or no teacher, I don't give any fucking shit.

Anyway, let me introduce myself, my name is Chelsea Smith, I'm a badass in this school. People called me either Chelsea The Bitch or Chelsea The Crazy Chick. I am also an Amazing singer, but no one knows that.

My motto is 'U hit me, I hit you HARDER'. And that is why the whole school is afraid of me.

When I reach the Principal's Office, as usual, the Principal is there, sitting on the couch wanting to give me a stupid lecture about dozing off during class. But I won't listen anyway.

* * *

When the Principal finally shuts up, school was already over. I am actually thankful this time. Even though I hate school, being at home with my dad is worse.

My dad abuses me because my mom died when she gave birth to me. And from the day I was born, he blames me for her death. Every day he would beat me up for that reason, all the scars and bruises he gave me still remains on my body but I always wear long sleeved shirts to hide it.

I decided to have a walk around school, but suddenly a group of gangsters approached me. "What?! The whole school is afraid of THIS?!" shouted dude 1. "And you are?" I asked politely even if I wanted to punch his lights out. "We are The Shadow Gang. This is Jack ,Cloud ,Axel ,Jake ,Gray , Sora and I am Andrew, their leader. We heard that you are strong, is that true?" He asked. "Well, you are gonna find out (crack knuckles) soon." I said smirking.

"If that's the case…(smirking), lets beat the crap outta her!" Andrew ordered.

The 7 guys charged and tried to hit me but failed horriblely. I punched Cloud's face and at the same time used my knee to kick Axel in the dick. I grabbed Jake and Jack's face and smash them together. Then I tripped Sora. But Gray and Andrew kicked me from the back , where a giant bruise is, causing me fall onto the ground in pain.

By now all the guys are heading towards me. Axel hold my hands from the back while the others started to punch/kick me in stomach. I screamed each time they punch me.

After the fifth punch, I started to feel dizzy, everything turned blurry and I heard something in my stomach cracked. Suddenly, a silver-haired guy shout ,"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER!" And started to punch the shit out of them. All the guys screamed and then escaped. And everything around me turn black.

* * *

Vaughn's P.O.V

I was transferred to a new school in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and school starts today. I woke up early in the morning and wore my usual outfit for the day.

I wore a black shirt with a tan vest and black pants with the match of brown cowboy boots and with my prized possession on top of my head, my Stetson.

And yes, I look like a freaking cowboy that has unusual silver hair and purple eyes.

I ate toast and some scrambled eggs and left for school. I went to the school counter and asked," I'm the new transfer student Vaughn. Can u tell me which class should I go?"

"Oh! You're the new student. Here is your daily timetable and your class is 11-A". I snatched the timetable from her hands and looked at it. My first class for the day is Biology, well fuck me.

I fucking hate Biology , I don't even understand a thing about it, as well as all the other subjects. But the thing is, I never failed in it. And that is what confuses me the most.

I walked through the halls, looking for my classroom. And when I finally found it, I am already 10 minutes late. Oh well, who the fuck cares. I'm new here! It's not my fault.

I knocked on the door three times and the door opened revealing a class full of students and a blondie with dull gray eyes, who seems to be the teacher.

"And you are?" asked the teacher.

"Vaughn." I answered

"Oh , the new kid!" squealed the teacher.

I cringed at the word 'kid' and more when the teacher squealed.

"You can sit wherever you want Vaughn. " said the teacher. I looked for a seat and only one available is the one behind a chestnut haired brunette. So, I went towards the seat and sat down on it and glared at all the people who are looking at me.

Then the teacher continued teaching. After a few minutes of teaching, she asked the brunette in front of me, a question. But, instead of answering she just stared at the teacher.

The teacher snapped and ordered her to go to the Principal's Office. She did as the teacher says and went out the door with her head held high. Wow, this girl has guts.

* * *

After Biology was Spanish, instead of listening to the teacher, my mind wandered off to think about the brunette who sat in front of me just now.

I also noticed that a girl from my Math class, kept on staring at me. She is wearing a purple frilly dress and a pair of huge glasses and has long black hair. Creepy Bitch.

During recess, I went to the cafeteria and bought porridge. I sat at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. I was eating peacefully until a guy with a purple bandanna approached me,"Hey you! You are the new guy right? Remember me? I was in Biology with you. The name's Denny." I just glared at him in return.

"Okay…, I'll take that as a yes." He answered awkwardly. I was about to continue eating my porridge but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Do you know what is the name of the girl who sits in front of me?" I asked. "You mean Chelsea? Dude, I don't even think of getting near her. She is dangerous. One time, she punched the crap out of a senior just because he cupped her cheek using his hand. And there is another time I hear that she actually killed someone! I don't know who but its real I tell you!"shouted Denny.

Wow, he is turning crazy. I better walk away before he begins shouting random shit about the brunette, Chelsea.

I quickly swallowed up all the porridge and make my way to my next class. The rest of the day passes in a blur, and school is already over.

* * *

I am walking around the school, so I can get to know the place better. I was in my peaceful zone but suddenly I heard a scream. I ran and followed where the scream is coming from.

And I froze when I see Chelsea being beaten up by punks. I shout ,"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER!" And started punching them. They all screamed and ran away when I won. What a bunch of pussies.

I ran towards the girl and to see that she has a black eye, bruises here and there and some scars. I feel disgusted that they did this to here. I picked her up bridal style and began running to the nearest hospital.

"Wow, she is suprisingly light."I muttered.

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of beeping, my head feels like its going to explode and my stomach feels very painful.

I can also feel something on my hand, and I can see a cowboy with silver hair sleeping next to me. And I screamed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and give me ideas to make it better! :D I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ended up update a few hours later...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Vaughn's P.O.V

I jumped out of my chair when I hear a girl's scream. When I got up, I saw that it was Chelsea who screamed.

"Who the fuck are you, Where the fuck am I and What are you doing sleeping beside me?!"asked Chelsea.

"Well first, the name's Vaughn.

Second, This is a fucking hospital. Those punks beat you up. I rescued you and carried you here.

Third, I am tired, since you are heavy so I rested here." I joked.

She blushed furiously and shouted ,"I'm Not Fat!" I pulled my hat down to hide my smirk.

"Oh really? So if you say that you're not fat, doesn't mean that a sumo is not fat too?"

She glared at me scarily and shouts," DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK AM I?!"

"Well I actually do, unfortunately, you are the girl who beaten the crap out of a guy that molested you." I answered calmly.

Her glare soften for a while but harden again as she asked ,"How did you know all of this?"

"Well a psycho came up to me during recess and told me all that crazy bullshit." I answered bluntly.

"Haha! Well I can't say that it's not true... Hey! Aren't you the new kid in Biology?" Chelsea asked.

"Well it took you long enough. " I said. "Hey, it's is not MY fault that Biology class is so BORING, that I had to doze off!" shouted Chelsea.

"Fair point." I said.

I looked at my watch and just found out that it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

"I gotta go, I have school tomorrow. And you better stay in bed." I warned.

"Fine!" she pouted cutely.

Wait! WHAT! CUTE?! I CALLED HER CUTE?!

I think I should have some more rest on the way back...

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall while thinking of the brunette.

And suddenly, I thought of an amazing idea.

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V

Wow Vaughn is so kind… He rescued me from those assholes…He actually cared about me….No one ever treated me that way…

He actually looks kinda hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend…

WAIT,WHAT? I called him kind and hot?! I think those assholes hit my head too.

Suddenly my cellphone rang, "Hello?" I answered

"You're not only a sumo, but a stupid sumo." said Vaughn. Then he hung up.

"What the…?" I asked.

Then I just realized what he meant and I shouted ,"WHAT THE FUCK COWBOY?!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, the nurse told me that I can go home. I was overjoyed when she said that. Since it's so fucking quiet and boring here.

I changed into my clothes and went to the counter to pay the hospital bills. When I reached the counter, no one is there. Then I noticed the bell on the counter, and I rang it.

Suddenly a nurse popped out from the staff room and approached me. "Hello there, what can I do to help you?"

"I am Chelsea Smith and I am here to pay my bills." I answered "Oh! You're the girl who got beaten up. You don't need to pay them, since you're boyfriend already paid them for you. " the nurse said.

"What boyfriend?" I asked, as I am very confused. When did I have a boyfriend? "You know…the guy with silver hair and unusual purple eyes! His name is Vaughn, i think…" the nurse answered.

I blushed furiously and shouted ,"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really? I am so sorry ."the nurse apologize. "Never mind…" I said as I left.

When I finally made my way out of the sickening smelling hospital, I suddenly realized about my dad. How am I going to tell him about this?! He is going to be so mad that he is gonna abuse me more.

I think I shouldn't go home…But… URGHH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! Forget about it! I'm going home just to get some clothes and that's final!

* * *

The hospital isn't so far from home so I decided to walk there. When I reached the house, I took in a deeeeeep breath and carefully opened the door.

I went in and spotted my dad sleeping on the couch with a can of beer in his hand. I closed the door silently and went up the stairs. Oh my god I am fucking ninja!

I went into my room and changed into my freshly cleaned clothes and went down stairs.

As I was opening the door, suddenly the neighbour's dog barked loudly, waking up my dad. He looked around slowly, he laid his eyes on me and shouted," Where did you go last night? I was waiting for you all night." He asked.

I didn't answer and ran away, because I knew that even if I tell him the truth, he won't even believe me, I heard him shouting/calling me to stop running.

But who the fuck will do that, when that guy is holding a knife in his hand. I ran and ran and ran, I suddenly spotted Vaughn in a Lexus car, "STOP THE CAR VAUGHN!" I shouted.

The car tyre screeched as he stopped the car, "What the…?!" He asked. "I have no time to explain, I just need a ride right now!" I said as I opened his car's door and went in the car.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I ordered as I saw a drunk man with a knife in his hands, running towards us. He nodded and drove the car quickly. When we are far away from there, he slowed down the car.

"What the fuck happened back there?!" Vaughn asked, as he is still confused from what just happened. "My dad happened." I answered.

"His you're dad?" Vaughn asked again. "Yeah, suprisingly." I answered honestly.

"Is he drunk?" He asked again, he is getting a bit nossy. "Vaughn, that is a fucking understatement. " I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay…where are we suppose to go again?" He asked. "School." I answered shortly. And silence occured us as time pass, the silence is intense and uncomfortable.

"How come your at Sunny Street? Do you live there or something?" I asked, wanting to get rid of the silence. "Yeah, I live in House 7…." He answered.

Then shocked overcomed me when I realized that he is the new neighbour who just moved in a few days ago!

"Well, I guess I'm your neighbour then. I lived in House 8." I answered.

"Really?" Vaughn said as he was suprised too. "Unfortunately." I said. "What did you mean like that? Is it that I'm gonna be a horrible neighbour?" Vaughn joked.

"No, its just that everyday you are gonna bring me to school from now on!" I joked.

"Fine." He pouted.

Right after he pouted, we reached school. I was kind of sad since this conversation was going so well.

Vaughn parked his car at the car park and we both got out of the car at the same time. "Hey cowboy, you want to go to bio together?" I asked as I enjoyed his company very much. "Sure." He replied.

Then we set off towards Biology class. On the way there, I suddenly remember that I left my books in my locker. "Hey Vaughn, can you wait for me for a sec? I gotta go grab my bio books from my locker. " I asked. "I'll go with you." He said. "Sure!" I answered , happily.

We headed towards my locker, when we reached my locker, I just noticed that everyone in the hall is staring at us. Its either they never seen me smiled before, or they never seen me hang out with a boy.

I don't actually care about their staring but then I just realized that Vaughn is also here too, maybe he is uncomfortable with all these staring. I took my books out and slam my locker door loudly. Then I glared at all the people who are staring, and immediately, everyone stopped staring and continued what they are doing.

I then looked at Vaughn, and just noticed that he is glaring at them too.

"Lets go, if we stay any longer we will be late. Not that I care though. " I said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, lets go." He said and we walked towards bio class. I am starting to like him more now.

**Thanks for reading! I might update tomorrow or a few hours later! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry to keeping you guys waiting! :( **

**I decided to upload two chapters after every two days. So please don't be mad kay? And please Review so you can tell me how you think this fanfiction is so far.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Vaughn's P.O.V

I just found out that I am in the same class as Chelsea in Talent Class. I was delighted to know that at first,

Until…, the teacher announced," Everyone! There is talent competition and everyone must participate with a partner. The competition is at 19th of Spring and that means you will have only two days to prepare, so…GOOD LUCK~" and she left the classroom.

What the fuck man. I rather die than performing on stage wearing a ridiculous costume! And we have only two days?! You have got to be kidding me. Then suddenly Chelsea sat next to me and said that she wanted to ask me a very important question.

"Vaughn." Chelsea called me.

"What is it?" I answered nonchalantly

"I have a very important question to ask you." She said.

"What is it?" I answered again.

"Will you…be my partner for the competition?!" She asked with a huge grin on her face and a pair of puppy eyes. That makes her look very cute. How can I say no to that?!

"Fine…" I answered unwillingly.

"Yay!" She shouted, as she was overjoyed.

"But! On three conditions!

One- You need to tell me what are we going to perform during the talent show.

Second- I don't want to wear a silly outfit for the talent show.

Third- If I am bad at what we are performing, don't blame me. Since its your fault that I am dragged into this mess. "

"Trust me none of that is going to happen since, we are going to sing for the talent show." She said matter-of-factly.

Well, now that I think of it, I am actually a decent singer. If I say so myself. But there is no way that I am going to sing in front of thousands of people.

"There is no way I am going to sing in front of so many people. "I told her.

"You are going to be fine!" She told me.

It's seems like she really wanted to do this, but why choose me? Why didn't she choose her other friends? Oh wait, I'm her only friend.

Urgh, fine. "If they laughed at me, I am gonna kill you. " I warned.

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V

School is over and we are now in Vaughn's car.

Yes! He finally accepted to be my partner! I always imagined singing with Vaughn on stage! Well, just now.

His voice is rough and stern, so if you imagine him singing, it will sound fantastic.

OMFG, I turned into an annoying babbling teen girl that keeps her mouth going on and on about her crush on her mind. What happened to the badass Chelsea?!

"So, where are we going to practice?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, definitely not my house. How about yours? You live with your family?" I asked, a bit curious either he is living alone or with his family.

"I live alone." He answered.

"Then it's agreed, we will go to your house. " I announced.

"Fine, just don't break anything okay?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, master. "

He blushed but he pulled his hat down covering his beautiful amethyst eyes and his blush.

His eyes are so beautiful. I never seen anything like it. It is so mysterious and if you look closely, you can see a hint of loneliness in them.

He coughed and asked ,"Umm…when do we practice?"

"How about…right now?!" I asked.

"Um, yeah sure why not?" He said as me pull down his hat to hide his smile.

Why is he hiding that rare, gorgeous and beautiful smile of his?

"Can u get rid of that hat?" I asked politely, even though I wanted to snatch it from his head.

"Why?" He asked a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why you keep pulling in down?" I asked again. "And why do you care?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Because if you do that, I can't see your beautiful eyes and that rare smile!" shouted/answered bluntly. Then I pouted.

His eyes widened like saucers and blushed furiously. His face is as red as a tomato. "Wha…tt?" He shuttered.

I gasped when I realized what I said, and quickly covered my mouth with my hand and I said," Eh.. Nothing!"

I blushed furiously as I am so embarrassed.

Then I noticed that we had reached his house. I quickly got out of the car and stood outside his house, beside the door, as I waited him to lock his car and unlock his house's door.

As he unlocked his door, I took off my shoes and went in. I glanced around the house and noticed that it is quite plain. Everything is either black or white, except for the floor which is made of wood.

I spotted a couch and sat on it. Vaughn joined and we sat on the couch in silence.

It felt like hours until, Vaughn asked, "Can we start practicing?"

"Yeah!" I answered happily, as I was so happy he broke the silence.

"Oh and about that thing you said in the car, I'll…try my best…." He said.

"Thanks!" I thanked him.

Then we started to practice singing, and as I thought, Vaughn sounds FANTASTIC!

After the practice, I decided not to go home. So I stayed at a near by motel, with the money I have been saving the past 17 years. And its quite a lot.

I went to shower and dressed into the spare clothes that I brought with me, and climbed into bed. I thought of a certain cowboy and fell into a deep sleep.

Vaughn's P.O.V

When she left, I was very sad. I wanted her to stay but I can't ask that! She will think I'm creepy or something.

I was actually very happy when I heard that she actually thinks my eyes and my smile are beautiful. But I kept on denying it since I still can't believe it.

And Chelsea's singing is unbelievable. Her voice is so angelic… DAMMIT!

Why am I thinking about these things?! Am I actually falling for her?

* * *

**Please Review! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! :3 Hope that you guys will like it. It is mostly the song btw.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Chelsea's P.O.V

The next day me and Vaughn decided to practice at night. So at the afternoon, I can go to the mall to hunt for clothes for the competition.

I bought some makeup and the clothes needed in just one hour.

Hey, even if I'm a badass, doesn't mean that I don't like to use make up myself pretty once in while.

I bought a denim jacket, a black top, a denim skirt, leggings, black high heels and star earrings.

I also bought some hair curlers for emergencies in the future. And since my shopping is complete, I went to put my stuff in the motel and made my way to Vaughn's house.

Today is the day! The teacher brought everyone to the backstage to prepare.

I wore all the clothes and things I bought yesterday and used the hair curlers to curl up my hair.

I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and applied some makeup on my face. I applied some eyeliner and lipstick.

When I'm done, I went looking for Vaughn and can't seem to find that cowboy hat anywhere.

"Wow you look…great." Someone said. I turned around and saw that it's Vaughn who is talking.

"Thanks! You too!" I said. He was not wear his cowboy hat. He wore a black t-shirt and a ripped up jeans as well as followed by his cowboy boots.

He also wore a silver-coloured star necklace which look like my earrings but bigger.

Then the teacher, who is at the stage, announced ,"Welcome to the Talent Competition! The first group is…(drum roll) Chelsea Smith and Vaughn Saunders!"

"Lets go Vaughn, we can't keep the crowd waiting!" I said, smiling.

He grunted in response and we went to the stage, we were greeted with utter silence until the song, came on.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

**Just A Dream by Nelly. **

Vaughn started first.

Vaughn: **I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me,**

**thinking bout us, what we're gonna be? **

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream…**

Chelsea:**So I travel back, down that road, **

**Will you come back? No one knows, **

**I realize, It was only just a dream.**

Chelsea stared at Vaughn as she sang her lines, she thought that he looked so cool and Mostly handsome. But Vaughn caught her staring and stared at her as he sang.

Vaughn**: I was at the top and now I was like I'm in a basement.**

**Number one spot and now you found your own replacement **

**I swear now that I can't take it, **

**knowing somebody's got my baby. **

**And now you ain't around baby, I can't think **

**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. **

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air. **

**See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair. **

**My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. **

**You left me, I'm tied. **

**Cuz I know that it just ain't right.**

Then Chelsea and Vaughn sang the chorus together, smiling,

Together: **I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me,**

**thinking bout us, what we're gonna be? **

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream… **

**So I travel back, down that road,**

**Will you come back? No one knows, **

**I realize, It was only just a dream.**

Now it was Chelsea's turn to sing.

Chelsea: **When I'm riding, I swear see you face at every turn. **

**Trying to get my usher on, but I can't let it burn. **

**And I just hope that you'll know that you're the only one I yearn for. **

**No wonder I'll be missing when I learn **

**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback. **

**Now I'm in the club, thinking all about you baby. **

**Hey, you were so easy to love. **

**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. **

**I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone. **

**And now I'm wishing that, she'd pick up the phone. **

**But she made a decision , that she wanted to move on. **

**Cuz I was wrong. **

They sang the chorus together again but this time they are staring into each others' eyes and their faces had a huge grin on it. It looks like they are having fun.

Together: **I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me,**

**thinking bout us, what we're gonna be? **

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream… **

**So I travel back, down that road, **

**Will you come back? No one knows, **

**I realize, It was only just a dream. **

**If you ever loved somebody, put you hands up.**

As they sang that part, the crowd put their hands up.

**If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up. **

**And now they're gone and you wish that you could give them everything.**

Chelsea: **Oh! If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

And Vaughn echoed: **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

Together: **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**

**And now they're gone and you wish that you could give them everything. **

**I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me, **

**thinking bout us, what we're gonna be? **

Vaughn: **Open my eyes,**

Chelsea echoed: **Open my eyes,** **It was only just a dream**

Vaughn echoed: **It's nothing but it's just a dream!**

Together: **So I travel back, down that road, Will you come back? No one knows, **

**I realize, It was only just a dream.**

Chelsea and Vaughn sang together with the perfect rhythm and sang louder and louder each line.

Together: **I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me, **

**thinking bout us, what we're gonna be? **

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream… **

**So I travel back, down that road,**

**Will** **you come back? No one knows, **

**I realize, It was only just a dream. **

At this point they got softer.

**It was only just a dream. **

**Naah… Ohhh… **

**It was only just a dream.**

And the song ended as the crowd cheered wildly. Chelsea and Vaughn bowed and ran towards the backstage.

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V

When we reached the backstage, all the student in out talent class surrounded us and complimented on how good our singing is. Vaughn is very uncomfortable with this and called everyone to shut up.

And of course, they did.

After about 20mins all the groups sang and the judges are now picking a winner.

I secretly begged that Vaughn and I will win, because the winner will get about 500,00 G each.

The judges announced," Now that we seen all the groups' performance, we now are going to announce who the winners are. The winners are…"

My heart beat so fast that I might die right there. My heart stopped when they announced the winner," CHELSEA SMITH AND VAUGHN SAUNDERS!"

I squealed and started jumping around and hugged Vaughn. Vaughn blushed furiously and tried pulling his hat down.

But instead of pulling his hat down, he grabbed nothing but air. He forgot that he left his hat in his house.

I giggled and dragged him towards the stage to claim our prize. When we appeared on stage, the crowd cheered wildly.

We walked towards the judges, took a picture with them and took our prizes. I also notice that Vaughn had his poker face all the time, even on the photo shoot. What does it takes for that man to smile?!

I still can't believe we won! I'm gonna save all the money. Hey, who knows I'm gonna use it for something important?

Vaughn brought me back to the motel , I said thanks and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

And ran off into the motel.

I giggled and blushed crazily as I opened the door and went in.

I was about to have a shower but, I suddenly remember about the necklace that aunt gave me when she came to visit me once during the holidays.

She is like a mother to me. She love me as much as I love her. It is shaped of a heart, made of crystals with the colour of amethyst.

Like Vaughn's eyes. I started to look for it in my bag, I can't find it. Then I realized that I left it in the house.

I planned to go get it tomorrow since I'm so tired. I showered and thought of the cowboy again as I can get him out of my head.

And went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vaughn's P.O.V

I was so shocked when she kissed me in the car just now. Well she didn't kiss me on the lips but she kissed me on the cheek!

That night I kept tossing and turning, I can't even sleep!

And it was all Chelsea's fault.

I had a heavy feeling that I had to rest up because tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**If you guys want to hear the song, just go to Youtube and search 'Just A Dream' by Sam Tsui.**

**It is originally Nelly but Sam Tsui made it better. So, don't forget to Review guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm am so sorry guys! I went to Singapore with my family for the holidays! :D Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Chelsea's P.O.V

Nothing interesting happened in school today. Well despite the fact that, everyone in school congratulated me and complimented of how good my singing was. Before I knew it, I'm already in front of my house.

I looked around the neighborhood to see if anything noisy is on its way. But instead of the cheerful chatting of people or barks from dogs. It is unusually quiet.

I stared at the door and prayed for a safe visit to my old home. I took in a deep breath and hold it as I opened the door. The reason why did that, is that I don't want to smell the horrible smell of cigarette smoke and beer. It can make you puke your guts out.

I went into the house and easily spotted my dad on the couch, sleeping with a bottle of beer in his hand.

I closed the door and went upstairs. I went into my room to retrieve the necklace. I got the necklace and stuffed it into my bag.

And since already finished my job, I went downstairs and headed towards the door.

Unfortunately, my dad is sleeping with his mouth opened very wide, a fly then flew into his mouth and choked him awake.

He coughed out the fly and look around the house. When his eyes laid on me, he had a huge creepy grin plastered on his face.

"Why did you ran away from me dear?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards me but failed horribly (as he is drunk).

I wanted to run away but I was too late. He ran towards me and slapped me across the face.

Causing me to fall onto the ground painfully and regret, that I closed the door just now. I should have just left it open. sign**

"I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION YOU BITCH!" he shouted.

Suddenly something in me snapped, I stood up and gave him my scariest glare. His face suddenly turned scared but he quickly covered it with a weak glare.

"What are you looking at whore?" he asked/insulted me

I had fucking enough of this bullshit. I shot him a scary smirk and head butted him, then punched him in the face. Oh Goddess, that felt so good.

"WHAT THE….!" he screamed at me.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!" that asshole shouted angrily.

"What did you do to deserve to call yourself my dad?! You are just an asshole who banged my mom. Causing her to give birth to me. And causing her die!" I screamed.

He gasped but then he turned angry and tried to shout something but I cut him off.

"Now I'm going to the police station to report you! I'll tell them that you have been abusing me for the past years. And I have so many fucking evidence!" I warned.

"Oh really? What is your evidence then? Girlllie?" the asshole asked.

"THIS." I said as I ripped off my shirt's sleeve, revealing only quarter of the bruises and scars he gave me for the past years.

I then started heading towards the door. When I opened the door, he grabbed a knife and pressed the knife softly against my neck while saying" Oh no you don't."

* * *

**Cliffhanger ! Still I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's so short though :3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chelsea's P.O.V

I started to struggle. But the more I struggle, the more force he is adding, pressing the knife against my neck. Just when I was about to give up, the door swung open and revealed the best damn looking cowboy, Vaughn.

He took out a gun and pointed it towards my dad.

"Let go of the girl." He said sternly with a vicious glare.

Then my dad released me and put his hands up.

I ran towards Vaughn and hugged him. "Are you alright?" Vaughn asked quickly.

I nodded and we were about to head towards the door, but suddenly my dad charged at us, with a knife in his hands

Vaughn and I dodged it and (at the same time) we both kicked him from the back.

My dad fell down onto the ground with a loud thump. And just to make sure he doesn't catch us when we escape, I borrowed the gun from Vaughn and used it to shoot my dad at the leg. He screamed at the feeling of the bullet perching through his leg.

"Let's go Vaughn!" I said, in a hurry, I can't since stand being in that house for another second.

He nodded and holded my hand as we ran out of the house, and went into his car. When Vaughn was about to start the car, suddenly a shout can be heard. I turned around, just to see my dad crawling towards us while shouting, "STOP YOU ASSHOLES!"

"GO GO GO!" I shouted at Vaughn as the car sped off.

When we are miles away from that house, the car slowed down.

"Are you okay?" Vaughn asked while panting.

I gulped and managed to say, "Yeah…, did he hurt you?"

"No…." He said.

"Where do you go now?" He asked, with a hint of worry his eyes.

"Bring me to the motel, that is just around the corner there. I have been living there for quite something now." I said.

He drove the car while I just looked at the road and trying to replay what just happened in my head.

Before I knew it, we reached the motel. The car stopped and I climbed out of the car

Then I just noticed that Vaughn also came out of the car. He then stood in front of me and stared.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a hint of blush on my face.

"I'm going to accompany you to your room. After what just happened, I am not going to leave unless you're in somewhere safe." He announced with a serious face.

I looked in his eyes to look for anything doubt. But, there was none. He was telling the truth.

I nodded and took my bag out of the car, then started going towards the motel.

Then I saw something colorful on the ground, I walked towards it and took it. It is a flyer.

"Hey what are you doing?" Vaughn asked.

"Nothing." I said as I shove the flyer into my bag.

I then went into the motel and headed towards my room.

I didn't have to turn around to see if he's following or not, because his cowboy boots always make a clanking sound whenever he walks.

Then we soon reached my room, which is Room 472.

I took out the key and unlocked the door.

I was about to go in until I remembered that Vaughn is still behind me.

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee or something? I got to thank you for saving me right?" I said with a smile.

"Sure." Vaughn answered and went into my room.

I went into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want coffee, milk or tea?"

"Milk." Vaughn answered bluntly.

"Want to eat anything?" I asked again. Looking into my refrigerator.

"Porridge." He answered.

"Okay, coming right up." I told him as I cooked some porridge and heated some milk.

* * *

Vaughn's P.O.V

Right now I am in Chelsea's room and she is making me porridge. I looked at her as she cooked. Her room is decent.

When you come in, on your right is the kitchen, and on your left is a couch and a table.

Then at the further end of the room, you can see a bed and a wardrobe full of clothes.

I looked around more, but I stopped when I saw a photo frame on the table.

It is a picture of a woman with long chestnut brown hair and gray eyes. Her features resembled a lot like Chelsea.

"Here you go!" Chelsea said as she set down a bowl of porridge in front of me and smiled very big and cute like.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is my mom. She is dead" She answered bluntly as she began turn sad.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died when she gave birth to me. And since that day my dad had been blaming me for her death." She answered as tears slowly slide down her beautiful face.

"That fucking prick." I muttered.

"No, it is nothing really." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. But suddenly, a tear slide down her cheeks.

Then I hugged her, "It is not your fault Chelsea, it is not your fault." I said repeatedly.

She cried and cried into my shirt, causing them to be wet. But I didn't care, all I wanted to do at that time was to comfort her and beat the shit out of her dad.

She then stopped crying and used her shirt sleeve to wipe her tears.

"Thanks, but Vaughn, I think you should eat your porridge now before it gets cold." She said as she plastered a grin onto her face.

I nodded and ate the porridge in silence. "How does it taste?"Chelsea asked.

"Best porridge I ever tasted in the whole damn world." I complimented as it is true, if I die right now, I will have no regrets.

When she heard me complimented her, she awarded me by giving me one of her brightest smiles.

I finished the porridge quickly and glanced at the clock. It is already 11pm.

"Sorry Chelsea, but I gotta go. It is late and we have school tomorrow, so I think it is best for us to rest up." I announced

"Oh okay." She answered with a bit of sadness in her voice.

I headed towards the door and wore my boots. was about to turn the doorknob until, " Vaughn, wait!" Chelsea shouted.

I turned around and saw her running up towards me. And the craziest thing happened.

SHE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!

When she let go, I am already blushing like crazy. My eyes went wide and my whole face is red like a tomato.

She too, also blushed and looked onto the floor and said, " Thanks for everything Vaughn."

"No problem, I'll do anything for you." I announced bluntly.

She then looked at me like I was crazy. She then again looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at me.

I then gave her my phone number and walked away while saying 'Goodbye' to her.

I ran into my car and I can't stop smiling and blushing during the trip to my house.

She is really changing me into a new man. I was like an emo freak before I met her, now I am totally different. I showered and jumped into bed.

I thought of Chelsea and wanted tomorrow to come quickly, so I could see her beautiful smiling face.

But who knew that just now was the last time I will ever see her again…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! By the way, here is a BIG SHOUTOUT for kaorui! A special thanks to her for being the first ever person to review! :3 . There are also two other people who I wanna thank for reading this, and that is my classmates, Yi En and Helen! **

**And also I am very busy nowadays so I will post a chapter at least once a week. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM AM SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS! I am soo sorry! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I groaned and tried to reach for the 'Snooze' button. When I finally managed to press it, the sound stopped.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. My whole body felt numb and I couldn't even feel my bones at all! Oh well, I think I should call Vaughn to tell him that I can't go to school today.

I managed to reach my phone and I dialed Vaughn's number. The phone rang for three times, then the voice of my favorite cowboy answered,

"Hello?"

"Umm...Vaughn, it's me, Chelsea," I answered

"Oh hey Chelsea. Are you okay? You sound awful," he told me bluntly.

"Thanks a lot, you make me feel so much better," I said sarcastically

"Hah, you're welcome. But still, are you sick?" He asked, sounding very worried.

"Ya I think so. But just a bit. And after what happen yesterday, it didn't help," I told him.

"Does it hurt? Do you need me to go and take care off you?" He asked.

"No! No need to come over here! I'm fine!" I lied, I felt like a thousand needles are shoved into my body, repeatedly.

Vaughn's P.O.V

She lying. She sounded so weak. How could she be okay?! Even if I told her, she will just lie to me again and tell me either, "I'm okay" or "I'm fine"

"Hello? Earth to Vaughn! Are you still there?" Chelsea asked.

Then I just realized that I had stopped talking to Chelsea.

"Sorry Chels, I kinda dozed off." I apologized

"Never mind." She told me.

"Vaughn? Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I said.

"Just don't feel weirded out or something okay?!" She reassured me.

"Just ask, I won't judge," I said as I took a glass of water and gulped it down.

She took in a deep breath and asked loudly,"ARE WE A C..COUPLE?!"

Then I immediately spit out all the water that was in my mouth.

I also blushed furiously as I asked,

"Why did you ask that?"

"Um...well...we kinda k..kissed last night..and I was wondering..." She stuttered as she said that. I can also hear her blushing at the other side of the line. Even I don't know that it was possible to HEAR a blush.

I coughed and said," Yeah...we are."

"Really?!" She asked as her voice sounds a lot happier.

"Yeah..." I repeatedly while blushing so furiously that you can mistaken my head for a tomato.

After that, all I can hear from the other side of the line was a squeal of happiness.

Chelsea's P.O.V

He said that WE are a COUPLE! Well technically, I asked him... But still!

Without any thought, I squealed in delight. When I realized that I'm squealing for real, I quickly shut my mouth with my hand and blushed. HOW EMBARRASSING!

"Just forget what I just did." I said to him and immediately ended the call.

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!

I facepalmed myself and let my body fall onto my comfy bed as I die in embarrassment.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short. Sorry, I was kinda rushing on writing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long! :(**

* * *

Chapter 8

Chelsea's P.O.V

It is around two in the afternoon now, I was able to finally move my body. I was about to have a snack in the kitchen, but I suddenly remembered the flyer in my bag.

I looked into my bag and searched for the flyer. After around three minutes of pouring everything out of my bag, I finally found it.

It said:

**Need a new life? **

**If that's so, then come on over to Island of Happiness!**

**We have beautiful rivers and mountains, full of fresh air and open space. **

**Then on the bottom of the paper, I can see small words that says,**

**We also need a farmer, to help our island regain its prosperous ness ! (I think that's a word) **

**If you're interested, just call this number. 2316794**

...Nope! I'm not going! If I go, what will happen to Vaughn?! I mean, I just found out that I love him. So I'm not going to Island of Happiness, and that's FINAL

"So you're gonna stay here, and let Vaughn take care of you forever?" a voice in my mind said.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Duh.., I'm your conscious." the voice answered.

"Ohh.." I said.

"Anyway, are you really going to stay here and let Vaughn take care of you forever?" The voice asked again.

"No, I don't want Vaughn to take care of me forever." I answered.

"Then go to Island Of Happiness!" The voice told me.

"But..what about Vaughn?" I asked.

"He can take care of himself!" The voice replied angrily.

"B..but," I stuttered

"NO BUTS!" The voice warned.

"Okay then..." I said sadly.

I dialed the number on the flyer and waited for someone to pick up the call.

After the phone rang five times, someone finally answered.

"Hello, who is this?" A woman answered.

"Good afternoon, I'm heard that you guys need a farmer." I said.

"Why yes! We do! Are you interested?" She asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Chelsea Smith and I am 19 years old." I told her.

"May I ask, when are you going to come to Island of Happiness?" She asked.

"Hmmm... How long does it takes to reach there?" I asked.

"I think it takes about 3-4 hours. It mostly depends on the speed of the boat though." She answered.

"If that's the case, then I think I'm going to go there this evening." I told her.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tonight!" She exclaimed and ended the call.

...Okay...

Then I started packing my things.

* * *

Surprisingly, everything fitted into my blue rucksack. God knows how it did. After making sure that I had gotten everything I needed, I started to head towards the door.

"Hey Chelsea!" Suddenly Vaughn's voice rang through my head.

Crap, I forgot to tell him! I then took out my phone and wrote a message him,

**"Dear Vaughn,**

** I'm sorry to tell you this but I had to. I am going away to start a new life. I wanted to stay, with you. But I couldn't let you take care of me forever.**

** Please don't be mad. I'll text you everyday. Promise! :)**

** By the way, when I'm gone, you must complete a mission. And that is to make new friends! XD . Don't go back to being an eom freak kay? **

**P.S.= I'll miss you . Goodbye, Vaughn. **

** Your stupid girlfriend,**

** Chelsea."**

I sent the message and left my tears to fall onto the ground as I walked away.

* * *

When I reached outside the motel, I called a taxi and jumped into it.

"Where are you headed to, Miss?" The driver asked.

"Bring me to the docks," I said.

The driver nodded and took off.

As the car passed by Vaughn's house, I noticed that Vaughn's car was not there.

Maybe he haven't reached home.

* * *

After a few minutes, I arrived at the docks. I paid the driver and went to the ticket booth to buy my ticket to Island Of Happiness.

"Excuse me sir?" I said to the guy in the ticket booth.

"Well hello lady, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I want to buy a ticket to Island Of Happiness. How much does it cost?" I asked.

"It costs 500G, Miss..?" He asked.

"Chelsea," I answered.

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Chelsea. I'm afraid I'm gonna need your full name, birth date and age," the guy said.

"No problem, the name is Chelsea Smith, Summer 14 and 19 years old," I answered with a grin.

He scribbled all the information down into a piece of paper and handed me a ticket as he said, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I thanked him and took the ticket as I paid him.

I chatted with the guy until the ship arrived,I said 'Goodbye' to him and went into the boat.

As I went into the ship, there was a security guard standing in my way. I gave him the ticket and he let me pass.

I walked further into the ship and looked for my room. I asked someone for directions, and she pointed it to me. I thanked her and went into my room and unpacked. I changed into my pajamas and quickly fell into a deep sleep. (On the bed)

* * *

I woke up due to the sound of thunder and the violent rocking of the ship. I also heard screams of people just outside my room.

I went outside and saw that half of the ship was sinking. I quickly dashed into my room to get my things.

But I ended up slipping a lot of times, because of the violent rocking of the ship. Fortunately, I managed to grab my bag and left the room.

Outside was even worse. Most of the people were gone. Since they already escaped using the lifeboats.

If I stayed here, I would sink with the ship! So I did the most reasonable thing. I jumped into the water.

I splashed around and struggled to look for things to hold onto.

But all I could see was a vast body of water. But suddenly, I found a wooden plank.

I swam towards the plank and held onto it as my life depends on it. I WAS doing a great job at not drowning, until a huge wave splashed onto me and I sank into the water. And everything around me turned black, as I DIED (I think)

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! CHELSEA DIDNT REALLY DIE.**


End file.
